A Terra Média ao meu estilo!
by cysne
Summary: Eheh!... não há nada que eu possa dizer aqui... leiam as minhas notas no início e compreenderão!


**Disclaimer****: Não me digam que acreditam piamente que *eu* criei a Terra Média??  
  
Notas: muitas coisas podem acontecer quando se junta cysne numa disposição estranha e Coca-Cola no mesmo quarto à 1h da manhã... podia ter sido um comentário estúpido para uma história ainda pior, podia ter sido um capítulo da treta para uma história séria, podia ter sido blah-blah... a lista nunca mais acaba, tal qual a estrada do nosso estimado hobbit Bilbo. Bem, foi isto que saiu. Se tiverem algumas ideias vossas, digam-me e é com gosto que as escreverei aqui!  
  
Aviso: por favor *NÃO* leiam isto se por acaso forem daquelas pessoas incrivelmente aborrecidas que não suportam ver outras pessoas a fazer troça do Senhor dos anéis/ Terra Média!! Eu estou mais a gozar com os filmes, mas mesmo assim... também ajudaria se não fossem amantes de Hobbits ou da Arwen (como eu), mas esses podem ler à vontade! Simplesmente não digam que eu não avisei!  
  
________________  
  
O Senhor dos Anéis – Estilo Teletubbies (ou como quer que seja que se escreve...)  
  
Sou uma daquelas pessoas que têm o privilégio de poder dizer que nunca viu um único episódio desta… coisa. No entanto, tenho um pequenino jogo de computador, muito divertido e didáctico, onde se pode atirar e matar todas essas coisas infernais!... eheh! De qualquer das maneiras, já alguma vez imaginaram como é que seria "O Senhor dos Anéis" se todas as personagens fossem Teletubbies?... (claro que não! Por isso é que eu estou aqui!)  
  
*Autora/ deusa olha malevolamente para a Terra Média e esfrega as mãos. Todas as personagens voltam os seus olhos abertos para ela, implorando. Alguns abanam lentamente a cabeça em absoluto horror.*  
  
Todos: Eww...  
  
*Ao seu lado, porém...*  
  
Tom Bombadil: Tinky Winky! Dipsy! Lala! POH! (Hey, acertei na letra? ;p)  
  
*Autora olha espantada e mata o Bombadil com um míssil Tomahawk. Todos os outros aplaudem.*  
  
(Encolhendo os ombros) nunca gostei do fulaninho... ^_^  
  
**~*~  
  
O Senhor dos Anéis – Estilo Hannibal Lecter**  
  
~Em Emyn Muil~  
  
Frodo: Sam, estou a ficar com fome...  
Sam: Aqui tem, sr. Frodo. Lembas!  
  
Antes que Sam pudesse dizer mais alguma palavra, Frodo salta para cima dele. Gritos arrepiantes são ouvidos à distância...  
  
**~*~  
  
O Senhor dos Anéis – Estilo Frankenstein**  
  
~No filme da Irmandade do Anel, quando o primeiro Uruk-hai... er... 'nasce?~  
  
Saruman: Meu valoroso Uruk-hai!... *a voz grave de Saruman subitamente transforma-se na sua famosa voz sedutora* Vem cá, meu queridinho!...  
  
Abraçam-se e beijam-se e... bem, começam a fazer coisas NC-17 que eu não vou especificar...  
  
**~*~  
  
O Senhor dos Anéis – Estilo Exorcista**  
  
~Quando a Irmandade está no talan, a falar com Haldir, à entrada de Lórien~  
  
Subitamente, Haldir é possuído por um espírito malévolo (*cof!* a autora *cof!*) e começa a olhar para todos os presentes.  
  
– Tu! Legolas! NÃO MEXAS TANTO O RAIO DA BOCA!!!! APRENDE A FALAR ÉLFICO!!! E pelos Valar, USA AS LENTES DE CONTACTO!!!!! – Legolas é atirado para fora do talan. Aragorn é o próximo.  
  
– ASSASSINO DE ELFOS!!!!! Mas uma vez que é a Arwen, perdoo-te... mas não perdoo essa careca no teu queixo!!! AAAAHHHHHH!!!! – Aragorn tem o mesmo destino que Legolas. Haldir volta.se então para os seus irmãos Orophin e Rúmil, de  pé atrás dele com um ar arrogante (e gay...).  
  
– TRAVESTIS!!!!!! – E são atirados borda fora. A seguir, os hobbits.  
  
*chamamento de gatos* - Venham cá bichaninhos... venham cá meus lindinhos!... não vos vou fazer mal!... – Eles olham uns para os outros e decidem que é seguro apreximarem-se. Assim que estão ao alcance, Haldir pontapeia-os para fora da alta plataforma e vira-se para Gimli e Boromir. Aproxima-se devagar e ameaçadoramente. Quando lá chega...  
  
– Ah! Vocês são os dois porreiros! *autora abandona o corpo de Haldir, pois o seu trabalho está feito* UM ANÃO?!?!?!?!?! – Gimli cai borda fora pouco depois.  
  
– UM MORTAL?!?!?!?!?! Olha meu, eu deixo-te ir embora, mas não digas nada disto à Galadriel, ok? A patroa não ia gostar lá muito... – Com um aspecto de puro terror, boromir acena e corre o mais rápido que pode de volta a Gondor.  
  
  
  
**Nota: Digam-me qualquer coisa, ok? *******


End file.
